yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 090
"Pro-Dueling", known as "The Academia's Pride" in the Japanese version, is the ninetieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on June 21, 2006 and in the United States on February 1, 2007. Summary In the forests around Duel Academy, a Pro League Duelist, Mathmatica, has defeated several students in the Genex Tournament. Others begin to run from him when he challenges them. Chancellor Sheppard discusses the current standings in the Genex Tournament with Dr. Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte. Sheppard is disappointed, as most of Duel Academy's students have been unable to defeat the Pro League Duelists. Crowler and Bonaparte believe that if the students don't start winning, the Academy's reputation will fall and fear that it would cause them to be fired. Sheppard questions why Sartorius has not accepted any Duels since his defeat of Prince Ojin. Linda enters Sheppard's office and states that Sartorius has what he wants from Ojin - the keys to the laser satellite and thus has no more reason to participate in the tournament. However, The Light of Destruction possessing Sartorius is having problems suppressing Sartorius' true benevolent personality, and thus is unable to activate the satellite yet. Back in the forest, a group of Ra Yellow students encounter Mathmatica, though none of them wish to Duel him. Damon jumps down from a tree and accepts Mathmatica's challenge instead." Mathmatica reduces Damon to 1000 Life Points, using "Fatal Abacus" and "Transistor the Warrior" but Damon manages to win with his "Drawler". Elsewhere, Belowski is Dueling another Pro Duelist, Elroy Prescot, who is using "Goblin Dancers". Belowski summons "Mokey Mokey King" and Elroy eventually gives his Genex Medallions to Belowski without finishing the Duel and then falls asleep due to Belowski's strange powers. Mindy and Jasmine have teamed together against another Pro Duelist, Maitre' D, and are at this point losing badly. Maitre'D is surprised at how poorly the supposedly elite Obelisk Blue students are doing against him. Alexis appears and takes their place, beginning with their remaining 1200 Life Points. She destroys his "Bacchus the Dizzy Deity" and is almost done in by his "Big Vintage Magna Mutton", though she eventually defeats Maitre' D with her Cyber Angels. Mindy and Jasmine beg Alexis to return to Obelisk Blue, but she declines. However, Chazz believes that the fact that she discarded "White Veil" rather than play it means that she is not completely lost to the Society of Light yet. Damon chooses to return to the mountains rather than continue participating in the tournament and Belowski falls asleep under a tree. Crowler and Bonaparte are once again worried about being fired. Featured Duels Damon vs. Mathmatica Duel already in progress. Mathmatica has 3000 Life Points, (the dub shows 4000, but this is an error), "Transistor the Warrior" (1000/1000) in Attack Position, "Gravity Bind" and one face-down card. Damon has 2500 Life Points, "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position and one face-down card. Due to the effect of "Gravity Bind", Level 4 or above monsters cannot attack. Turn ?: Mathmatica Mathmatica activates "Illegal Summon" to let both players Special Summon a monster from their Decks to their opponent's side of the field. Mathmatica Special Summons "Mid Shield Gardna" (100/1800) to Damon's side of the field in Defense Position while Damon Special Summons "Doron" to Mathmatica's side of the field (900/500) in Defense Position. Mathmatica then activates his face-down "Fatal Abacus". Now, when a monster is sent from the field to the Graveyard, the owner of that monster will take 500 points of damage. Mathmatica then activates the effect of "Transistor" to Tribute "Doron" and allow "Transistor" to attack directly this turn. The effect of "Fatal Abacus" activates (Damon 2500 → 2000). "Transistor the Warrior" attacks directly (Damon 2000 → 1000). Turn ?: Damon Damon activates his face-down "Miracle Draw" before his Draw Phase commences. Now before each of Damon's Draw Phases, he must declare a card name. After Damon draws, he must reveal what card he drew. If Damon is correct, Mathmatica will take 1000 damage, but if Damon is wrong, then he will take 1000 damage. Damon declares he will draw "Drawler". He does so (Mathmatica 3000 → 2000). Damon then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two more cards. He then Normal Summons "Drawler" (?/?) in Attack Position. Damon then activates the effect of "Drawler" to return six cards from his hand to his Deck and increase its ATK and DEF by 500 for each card sent ("Drawler": ? → 3000/? → 3000). "Drawler" attacks and destroys "Transistor" (Mathmatica 2000 → 0). Belowski vs. Elroy Prescott Duel already in progress. Belowski has 4000 Life Points and controls two "Mokey Mokeys" (300/100) in Defense Position while Elroy controls three "Goblin Dancers" (2000/1000 each) in Attack Position and has 4000 Life Points. Turn ?: Elroy Two "Goblin Dancers" attack and destroy the two "Mokey Mokeys". The third "Goblin Dancers" attacks directly (Belowski 4000 → 2000). Turn ?: Belowski Belowski draws "Mokey Mokey Smackdown". He then activates "Dark Factory of Mass Production" to add his two "Mokey Mokeys" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse the three "Mokey Mokeys" in his hand together and Fusion Summon "Mokey Mokey King" (300/100) in Attack Position. At this point, Elroy forfeits the Duel and falls asleep due to Belowski's powers. Mindy and Jasmine vs. Maitre' D Duel already in progress. Mindy and Jasmine have 1600 Life Points, Mindy controls "Rescue Cat" (300/100) in Defense Position and Jasmine controls "Mermaid Knight" (1500/700) in Attack Position. Maitre' D has 4000 Life Points and controls "Bacchus the Dizzy Deity" (1600/1600) in Attack Position. Turn ?: Maitre' D During the Standby Phase, the ATK of "Bacchus the Dizzy Deity" increases by 300 via its own effect ("Bacchus the Dizzy Deity": 1600 → 1900/1600). "Bacchus the Dizzy Deity" attacks and destroys "Mermaid Knight" (Mindy/Jasmine 1600 → 1200). As Maitre' D controls a face-up WATER monster, he activates "Divine Chalice" to Special Summon a "Crimson Token" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. The Crimson Token attacks and destroys "Rescue Cat". At this point, Alexis takes over for Mindy and Jasmine, retaining their current Life Point value. Maitre 'D Sets a monster. Turn ?: Alexis Alexis draws "Machine Angel Ritual" and subsequently activates it to Tribute "Cyber Angel Idaten" from her hand and Ritual Summon "Cyber Angel Benten" (1800/1500) in Attack Position. She then activates "Ritual Weapon", equipping it to "Benten" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 1500 ("Cyber Angel Benten": 1800 → 3300/1500 → 3000). "Benten" attacks and destroys "Bacchus the Dizzy Deity" (Maitre' D 4000 → 2600). Since "Benten" destroyed a monster in battle, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Maitre' D equal to the DEF of "Bacchus the Dizzy Deity" (Maitre' D 2600 → 1000). Turn ?: Maitre' D Maitre' D draws. He then Flip Summons "Foaming Beauty" (1200/1200). The Flip Effect of "Foaming Beauty" then activates, decreasing the ATK of "Benten" by 1000 ("Benten" 3300 → 2300/1500). Maitre' D then Tributes "Foaming Beauty" and the "Crimson Token" in order to Tribute Summon "Big Vintage Magna Mutton" (2500/0) in Attack Position. "Magna Mutton" attacks and destroys "Benten" (Alexis 1200 → 1000). Maitre' D then activates "Bacchus Banquet". Turn ?: Alexis Alexis draws "White Veil". She then Normal Summons "Cyber Tutu" (1000/800) in Attack Position. Alexis is prepared to use "Cyber Tutu to attack directly via its own effect, but Maitre' D states that due to the effect of "Bacchus Banquet", all Battle Damage he would take from a Level 7 or below monster will be redirected to Alexis. Alexis' hand contains "Hallowed Life Barrier" and "White Veil". Alexis then Sets a card. Turn ?: Maitre' D Maitre' D draws. During the Standby Phase, "Magna Mutton" gains 1000 ATK via its effect ("Magna Mutton": 2500 → 3500/0). "Magna Mutton" attacks "Cyber Tutu", but Alexis activates her face-down "Hallowed Life Barrier" to discard "White Veil" and reduce all damage she takes this turn to zero. "Magna Mutton" destroys "Cyber Tutu", however Alexis takes no damage. Turn ?: Alexis Alexis draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. She then Normal Summons "Cyber Petit Angel" (300/200) in Attack Position. The effect of "Cyber Petit Angel" then activates, letting Alexis add "Machine Angel Ritual" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Fulfillment of the Contract" to pay 800 Life Points (Alexis 1000 → 200), Special Summon "Idaten" (1600/2000) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. The effect of "Idaten" then activates, letting Alexis add "Pot of Greed" from her Graveyard to her hand. Alexis then activates "Pot of Greed" again to draw two more cards. She then activates "Machine Angel Ritual" to Tribute "Cyber Petit Angel" and "Idaten" and Ritual Summon "Cyber Angel Dakini" (2700/2400) in Attack Position. The effect of "Dakini" then activates and Maitre' D chooses to destroy "Magna Mutton". Since "Magna Mutton" is no longer on the field, "Bacchus Banquet" is destroyed. "Dakini" then attacks directly (Maitre' D 1000 → 0). Errors * In the scene when Alexis first enters and starts to observe the duel between Maitre' D, Jasmine, and Mindy, Alexis's duel disk is reversed and is on her left arm. * In the English dub, when we first see Damon and Mathmatica, Mathmatica's Life Points are shown to be 4000 when they were actually 3000. The correct amount is used when he loses Life Points. * In the English dub, when "Doron" is Summoned its DEF readout is labeled "ATK". * When the ATK of "Bacchus" ATK increases by 300, its ATK points are shown in a Life Point readout. This is possibly due to its original ATK being equal to Jasmine and Mindy's Life Points, which had just been displayed. * When Alexis activates "Machine Angel Ritual", she says that it allows her to summon any monster with "Cyber Angel" in its name. This only applies to Ritual Monsters. * In the English dub, the ATK points increase shown in a Life Points readout is repeated when "Ritual Weapon" increases the ATK of "Cyber Angel Benten". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.